1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a device and method for fabricating a display device, more particularly, to a device and method for manufacturing a display device, for increasing a yield of a deposition process for generating a thin film on a substrate of a display device, and for generating a display device with higher quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flat panel display devices have been developed, and the flat panel display devices have reduced volume and weight compared to display devices having cathode ray tubes. The flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display, a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electro-luminescence display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore may contain information that does not form prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.